Hungry Like the Wolf
by writhen heart
Summary: Remus is a forbidden fruit, so Sirius will make do with boring boys and an obliging Jamie. But maybe she doesn't have to. Girl!Marauders. Femmeslash. Smut.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Warnings:** Sexy times of girls.

**Written for:** The Bellatrix Lestrange Forum. I was challenged to write smut, and I hope I've delivered.

**A/N:** Well. This is completely different from anything I've ever written. The Marauderdettes just came to me, and I've grown very fond of them, so give them a chance. They are some crazy girls, I tell you. I've had a lot of fun. Big thank you's to Azzie, aka Inkfire, and ad-i, aka adVENTitiious, for your encouragement and tips. Big kisses for you both!

* * *

><p>Sirius Black. Five feet, eight inches of pure sex appeal. Shoulder length hair, the colour of quill ink and silky, with a kink at the ends. Always worn out loose, and whether by use of glamour charms or by virtue of sheer willpower, never frizzy or knotty. Tanned neck slipping into permanently visible cleavage thanks to her forgotten top two blouse buttons and loose tie. Curves shamelessly popped when she flirts with the boys. And boy, does she flirt. She's just so enviably good at it. Looking coyly through eyelashes, hand on hip, biting her glossy bottom lip as she leans over. It's all just a joke for her, though. She doesn't give a shit about the boys.<p>

Sirius loves her friends. Well, not so much Peta. She likes her, she's a good laugh, a good egg, but she doesn't _love_ her like she loves Jamie and Remus.

Jamie is a little pocket rocket (_little_ because she's an inch shorter than Sirius, who doesn't let her forget it), a fire cracker. She is toned and strong, thanks to her position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, with the most perfect posture Sirius has ever seen, which is saying a lot, considering the uptight, traditional Pureblood household she grew up in. She has cheeky brown eyes, magnified by her rectangular rimmed glasses, a mop of recalcitrant black hair, and cracked lips. She's well-endowed, but Sirius never hesitates to remind that she's got nothin' on Sirius' rack.

Sirius loves Jamie because she's fun and honest and generous. She's always been affectionate with her. And it's nice, to have someone hug her like she's important, and not a complete fuck up. It's like it doesn't matter that she comes from a racist, vicious, insane pack of inbred fanatics. Jamie is, according to her, "Very straight, and completely in love with Liam Evans, thank you very much," but she doesn't protest if Sirius gets handsy, which tends to happen when Sirius is bored, drunk, or feeling shitty about everything. In other words, a lot.

Remus is a whole other story. Quiet, clever and so amazingly brave, she complains a lot less than she should, considering the screwy cards that Merlin dealt her, and what she has to put up with from Sirius herself. When Sirius feels like a train careening off the tracks, and Jamie can't help because she doesn't know how, Remus takes her away. She listens, and reassures her, and seems to understand her. She slows her down. One look into those piercing, amber eyes, and she's cured, just like magic.

Remus is slightly taller than Sirius, long and slender like a reed. Her skin is fair, dotted with near invisible freckles and criss-crossed with white scars. Her hair is light brown and cropped into a pixie cut, because she finds long hair "simply impractical". She looks soft, delicate, but Sirius knows she could drop any one of them with the slightest poke if she wasn't always so careful to be gentle. She's almost flat-chested, but Sirius would never pay her out for it, firstly, because she wouldn't want to hurt her, secondly, because it's a massive turn on.

They would fit so well together, Sirius knows it. But Remus is a forbidden fruit in that department. Totally off limits. So Sirius will make do with boring boys and an obliging Jamie.

* * *

><p>"How much do you wanna bet I can give McKinnon a hard on by the end of the period?" Sirius hisses into Jamie's ear as they settle into History of Magic. Jamie snorts into her sleeve, eyes lighting up mischievously.<p>

"Ah, let's say… two galleons?"

"Just two?!"

"Shh!" Remus hushes Sirius from her other side. "I'm actually trying to listen here."

Sirius rolls her eyes. "You sound like Evans."

"Oi, leave Liam alone!" Jamie cuts in.

Sirius ignores her and slides easily out of her seat. She grabs her books and flounces toward Marlon McKinnon, who conveniently has a desk to himself.

"Mind if I sit here?" Sirius whispers. "My friends are pissing me off."

Marlon gives her an appraising once over and nods. Sirius smiles brightly and turns to give Jamie a conspiratorial wink. It's only a few minutes later that Jamie hears a gasp from the desk in front. Remus' eyes flick up from her parchment and she doesn't bother to suppress a sigh when she spots Sirius' arm pressed unnecessarily close to Marlon's side, as the Pureblood girl continues taking notes with her left hand. _Damn ambidextrous harlot._ Her expression gives nothing away, but it's obvious from Marlon's colouring face that she is making good on her bet.

At the end of class, Sirius springs out of her seat and races from the room, leaving a flushed Marlon to deal with his own issues. She and Jamie giggle uncontrollably as they head to the Great Hall, a clueless Peta and an unimpressed Remus trailing behind.

"What's so funny?" Peta asks distractedly, watching her feet and trying to keep a hold of her armful of books and loose pieces of parchment as they descend a staircase.

"Nothing," Remus replies.

"When am I getting my money?" Sirius demands from in front.

"Well, you know, I couldn't actually see under the table to verify –"

"You bitch! What was I supposed to do, spread him over the desk so you could get a better view?"

Jamie shrugs, lips twitching. "Not really my problem, is it?"

"Sirius!" Remus calls.

But it's too late. Sirius sticks out her leg with a growl, sending Jamie flying down the last few steps. Jamie shrieks as she crashes into the stone floor. She scrambles off her scattered books and pulls Sirius down by the arm. What follows is a hair-pulling, face-scratching, shin-kicking debacle, which draws in a sizable crowd of whistling boys, and ends when Jamie gets Sirius in a headlock. By which time, Remus and Peta are already seated at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>It's Christmas holidays of sixth year and Remus, Sirius and Jamie deign to stay at school. Sirius would pounce on any excuse to stay away from home, Jamie would be bored without her visiting, and Remus says she wants to put in some extra exam preparation whilst she'll have the library mostly to herself. Peta's doting mother refused to let her stay the whole time, but Peta assured the others that she'll be back for the full moon in a couple of days.<p>

Christmas Eve, Sirius is bouncing around the dorm, shoving tinsel into every last nook and cranny. She breathes deeply. "Smell that, Remus?"

Remus doesn't look up from her dog-eared novel, fist propping up her chin as she lays stomach down on her bed, idly turning the pages with her other hand. "You wearing new perfume?

"No," Sirius says, then raises her eyebrows. "Actually, yeah, but no, I meant the tinsel. It smells like Christmas, don't you think? Smells great."

Remus doesn't respond, so Sirius skips over to Jamie's bed where the curtains are drawn.

"Oi, Potter! Whatcha doing in there?"

"Wanking!" Jamie calls.

Sirius sniggers and pulls back the curtain. To her disappointment, Jamie is actually wrapping presents, wand between her teeth as she carefully folds the paper.

"Pith off, or you won' ged any," she warns, words mangled by the wand.

"That's okay. If I can't get any from you, I'll get some from Remus. Right, Moony?" Sirius says, smirking.

The corners of the werewolf's mouth upturn for just a second, but it's enough for Sirius to practically glow with pride.

"Seriously, Sirius, get your mind out of the gutter." Jamie applies a sticking charm to the last present, then throws the whole pile under the bed and collapses back dramatically with a sigh.

Sirius takes a running leap and jumps onto Remus' bed. She lands lightly on top of the werewolf in a straddle and leans over, as if to read the book. "Just sex _obsessed_, aren't I?"

Her strawberry shampoo-scented hair flows over Remus' face, tickling her nose. And her body – Merlin and Morgana. Remus is so very aware of every point of contact, of which there are many. Sirius' arms wrapped around her neck, breasts pressed into her shoulders, crotch against the small of her back, legs squeezing her outer thighs – actually, Remus doesn't think there is a single part of Sirius that isn't all over her, just their thin pyjamas in between – and she needs to put a stop to it this very second.

Remus grips her book tight. "Sirius. Get off _now_."

"Oh," Sirius whispers huskily, mouth on her ear, "I plan to."

Remus feels a wave of dangerous, pulsing lust sweep from her reddening face to her god-forsaken toes, pooling with a scalding vengeance in her privates.

She scrambles up, despite Sirius' screeching and ridiculous attempts to keep her pinned, and pushes the girl off the bed.

"I am very hurt," Sirius whines with a pout, staring up at the ceiling. "Shocked and offended and hurt. I think I might just seek consolation in the strong, comforting arms of Jamie."

She crawls back up on to Jamie's bed. "Console me, Prongs."

Jamie rolls her eyes, but shimmies over to let Sirius lie on her pillow, then strokes her hair with soothing hushing noises.

Remus tries in vain to swallow down an upsurge of jealousy. Maybe staying over break wasn't such a good idea. It's harder to keep distracted without classes, not to mention the fact that the days leading up to the full moon always make her so damn hormonal. And not in a teary 'give-me-chocolate' kind of way. More like in a 'you, strip off, smother yourself in chocolate, and let me lick it all off' kind of way. Curse her stupid fucking attraction to stupid fucking sexy Sirius Black. Speaking of whom…

The Pureblood is running her fingers lambently up and down Jamie's chest, drawing squeals. It's enough to make Remus teeth-grindingly angry, but it doesn't do anything to quell her arousal either. She has to get out of here before she does something she'll regret…

She springs up and rushes to the bathroom. Sinks, taps on, splashing cold water on her face, once, twice. Maybe she'll need a cold shower too, just to be safe. But she's only showered an hour ago, her friends will be suspicious. She looks at her reflection wearily, cursing when she sees the glint of the wolf in her eyes. She'll have to sleep in the common room tonight. Yes, that will probably be for the best.

She walks resolutely out from the bathroom, then freezes. Her stupid, idiotic, horny as hell friends are making out. Still giggling the whole time, of course. Sirius' fingers are twisted in Jamie's short, spikey hair as she teases her lips with her teeth. Jamie, for her part, has taken off her glasses, and is crinkling her nose, hands around Sirius' waist. Well, that's it then. Fuck them both.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Remus is kneeling on Jamie's bed, looming over her friends with a hand pressed against each of their chests, with no recollection of having walked across the room.<p>

Sirius blinks in surprise. "Remus. Come to join in?"

Remus smiles slowly, tilting her head to the side. "Is that an invitation?"

Her voice has dropped a tone and a half, and Sirius' breath catches. "Um… yes?"

Remus' gaze flicks to Jamie. "Are you staying?"

Jamie's eyes widen, as they trail from where Remus is fisting her singlet, along her arm, and up to her narrowed eyes. "Uh. Yeah. Yeah, why not?"

Remus gives a short, barely audible laugh. "Alright. Good."

She unhands her friends and jumps off the bed. Sirius barely has time to regain her breath and shoot a questioning look at Jamie, who shrugs, before Remus has dragged her own bed over, presumably to widen the playing field. Sirius' pulse picks up as she realises Remus chose to do it by hand, when she could have just used magic.

_Show off_.

"What was that?" Remus snaps.

_Whoops_. "Nothing."

Sirius is still lying down as Remus bows over her, breath hot on her face. "I wouldn't be such a smart arse, if I were you," she warns.

Then, without warning, she grabs both of Sirius' arms and brings them over her head. She unwinds the tie Sirius hadn't noticed coiled around her forearm, and binds Sirius' wrists to the bedpost behind her. "Holy fu-"

"Uh uh." Remus covers her mouth. "No speaking unless I explicitly tell you otherwise. Understood?"

Sirius nods mutely, all capacity for logical thinking seeping away. She probably couldn't talk even if she wanted to.

"Can I talk?" Jamie asks nervously, and Remus glares at her.

"I'll deal with you in a minute."

"Now," Remus runs a finger indulgently down Sirius' face (blazing hot, Remus notes triumphantly). "There is one exception. What will you say if you really want me to stop?"

Sirius swallows repeatedly, mouth suddenly dry like fire kindling. "I – you – you're giving me a safe word?" she croaks.

Remus removes her finger and gives an impatient look. "You're choosing it, not me. Hurry up."

"Um… lemon?"

"Lemon. Okay." Remus turns back to Jamie. "You?"

Jamie furrows her eyebrows thoughtfully. "Lime."

Remus rolls her eyes. "Lime."

Without further preamble, she grabs Jamie by her singlet straps and yanks her onto the other bed. Jamie manages to suck in a lungful of air before Remus shoves her down and attacks her mouth hungrily. Her tongue skims her lips, moving almost as forcefully as her hands, which are slinking up Jamie's shirt. _Gosh_, James muses in a far off corner of her mind, _Remus sure knows what she's doing for a girl who doesn't so much as snog under the mistletoe_. The warmth emanating from the body above radiates through Jamie's skin and she hums contentedly as she kisses back and snakes her arms around Remus' waist. Vaguely, she is aware of a coughing noise.

Remus abandons her for a moment to look up. "Sirius. Be quiet or you'll regret it."

_Oh, right_. Jamie sees Sirius' strangled expression and attempts to send her a sympathetic smile for all of half a second before Remus recommences her efforts with renewed vigour.

Jamie is a little too savoury tasting for her liking, Remus decides, as she ravages the girl's mouth and works her hands southward. But she's a satisfactory entrée before her main course of Sirius freakin' Black. The anticipation shoots frissons of excitement through every limb. Distantly, Remus wonders if it's a bad sign that she's thinking of her friends in terms of food, but she lets the thought fade into the background, drowned out by the symphony of sensations. _Mmm, the smells_. She can tell saving Sirius until last was the right decision. Besides, it serves Sirius right for teasing her all the time. _Let's see how _she_ likes watching her best friends get off with each other_.

Remus works her way down Jamie's neck and chest, pushes up the singlet, then scrapes her teeth over the bare stomach. A shiver ripples over Jamie's skin, as Remus traces her tongue just above the girl's waistband. Her hand slides up from Jamie's knee, right to the soft smoothness of her inner thigh. Her pyjama shorts are loose, so Remus, still mouthing Jamie's lower stomach, creeps her fingers through the leg, up –

"Wait! Uh, lemon, I mean limelimelime!"

Remus backs off, letting Jamie sit up.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Uh…" Jamie looks confused, chewing her bottom lip as she rolls down her singlet absent-mindedly. "Yeah. I'm okay. Just… I think I'm out for the night. You guys have fun without me, alright?"

She scrambles off the bed, grabs her glasses and yanks her jumper from her half open trunk, then all but sprints out of the room. The door slams shut.

Both remaining girls stare at the door a beat, before Remus turns back to Sirius. Sirius gulps at the glimmer in Remus' eyes, predatory and ravenous. The werewolf starts to crawl towards her, like a lioness stalking prey. She walks her hands up alongside Sirius' torso, then hovers above her, their faces almost osculating. Sirius holds her breathe. Those _eyes_ don't blink. The pause hangs heavily, and Sirius is sure Remus must be hearing every one of her hammering heart beats. Then Remus dips her head down and nuzzles Sirius' neck, breathing deeply.

_Sirius Black, all mine, Sirius Black_.

"Ah, Remus?" Sirius whispers.

Remus is too engrossed in the dizzying world of Sirius' scent to care that she's speaking out of turn. "Mm?"

"Can you untie me now?"

There's a strum of desperation to her tone, and Remus moves back to look at her properly. "Why?"

Sirius squirms with a groan. "I want to touch you. Need to. Please?"

Remus sits on Sirius' legs and rests her elbows on her own knees. She taps her chin in mock contemplation once, twice, three times. "No. Not yet."

Sirius makes a frustrated sound in the back of her throat which Remus pointedly ignores.

"You've been misbehaved, Sirius. This is your punishment. I'm being very lenient, so you should consider yourself lucky."

"What did I do?"

Remus arches an eyebrow. "What didn't you do, more like. But focussing just on this evening, you've been a right bitch. Throwing yourself all over me, bloody tease, then snogging Jamie right in front of me. Right in front of me! Do know what that does to me, Sirius? Do you know how it makes me _feel_?"

"No. How am I supposed to know if you don't tell me?"

"Well, I'm telling you now." Remus grabs the front of Sirius' silky pyjama top. "It makes me feel –"

She rips the fabric in two. "Angry."

She wonders if Sirius always wears a bra to bed, as she chews deftly through the centre front gore, showing no signs of hearing Sirius' squeal. It breaks with a snap, and Remus smiles victoriously. "And upset."

She pulls both torn garments out from under Sirius' back and throws them out of the way, then wriggles back off Sirius' legs, taking her pyjama bottoms off with her. "And desperately _hungry_."

"I'm… very sorry?"

"Mm, you should be," Remus breathes, drinking in the sight of Sirius splayed before her in nothing but her panties. There's so much she wants to do, she doesn't even know where to start. It's an art, those curves, the way they dip and bulge and accentuate so purposefully. They deserve to be worshipped like the God given gifts they are. But she can't just sit there eye-fucking her friend all night. The space between her legs is practically throbbing for release, and she hasn't decided how to address that yet. All she knows is that she wants to teach Sirius a lesson. Make her beg.

She's on the right track, it would seem, from Sirius' restlessness and the spreading darkness on the girl's underwear. It seems like a good place to start.

Remus bites her way up Sirius' legs, one at a time, sucking the skin into a near unbroken red trail from calf to upper inner thigh. Sirius hooks her ankles around Remus' back, trying to draw her closer. Rounding her lips, Remus blows a steady stream of air over the damp panty fabric.

"_Ooh_."

She takes a corner between her teeth and tugs them down languidly. Once the front is lowered, she slips her hands under Sirius and pulls them down from the back, nails scrapping over her arse, then rips them off in a similar fashion to her other garments. _Good thing Sirius has a wardrobe the size of a small apartment_, Remus thinks, _because these sure won't be salvageable_. They'll make good mementos, though. Perhaps she might suggest Sirius drapes them over the tinsel as personalised decorations. She unhooks Sirius' legs from around her and pushes the limbs to stand up.

This is it. Remus sits on her haunches a moment. She brushes back Sirius' wiry hair, and lets the reality of the situation crash over her. Her blood pounds in her ears, or what's left of it, considering the hot downward swell screaming through her veins. Sirius wants this, wants _her_, and god, does Remus want Sirius. She locks eyes with her friend. Sirius' eyes are heavenly, even when dilated and glistening with sin, they sparkle silver and clear. And they always look at her with such trust, unwavering faith, like she believes Remus is the source of all that is good and right in the world.

Remus keeps eye contact as she reaches up and unties Sirius' wrists. Before the other girl can hiss a sigh of relief, Remus lowers back down her body and pushes apart her thighs.

* * *

><p>Sirius gasps as Remus lowers down between her legs. Holy mother of Merlin. Sirius wants her like that, but first –<p>

She lunges forward and crash tackles Remus into the mattress.

"Sirius!"

"I love you, Remus, I love you, I love you, I love you," Sirius babbles between the kisses she presses all over Remus' face.

It's probably been less than ten minutes, but it feels like an eternity since she was able to touch her, so Sirius makes up for lost time now, stroking Remus' cheeks, running fingers through her hair, massaging up and down her sides. Remus just holds her around the neck, meeting her lips when they hit the target.

Belatedly, Sirius realises that Remus is still dressed, which will simply not do.

"Off," she murmurs, pulling at Remus' baggy t-shirt.

Remus obligingly lifts her arms to let Sirius pull it over her head, then raises her hips so she can take off her pants.

_That's better_.

Sirius sinks back into her, moaning at the incredible heat of their skin. Her breasts are compressed against Remus' and Merlin, it feels exquisite. Their legs are interlocked just right, Sirius' right thigh pressed into Remus' groin and vice versa. She undulates against her, holding Remus' shoulders tight, still kissing her like crazy. Her "IloveyouIloveyou" refrain gets breathier as the friction of Remus' leg rubbing into her makes her rock faster.

"Hey," Remus says, caressing her face, forcing the Pureblood to look at her, "I love you too."

"Really?" Sirius breathes.

"More than anything."

Sirius grins and kisses her long and deep.

"Mm, Sirius?" Remus pulls to the side.

"Yeah?"

"Can I eat you out now?"

"Fuck yes. Be my guest."

Remus laughs and starts to roll Sirius over.

"Wait!"

"What?"

Sirius ducks forward and gives Remus an Eskimo kiss. "Okay, I'm good."

Remus' lips quirk and she reciprocates. Then she flips her over completely and backs up, spreading Sirius' legs again.

Sirius inhales sharply as Remus' tongue slides into her, dancing over her sultry, hypersensitive folds. Every titillating movement sends waves of pleasure through Sirius, then Remus twirls around her clit and she's flooded. She claws the bed sheets, tilting and arching with desperate thrusts. Remus grips her hips for purchase as she teases her raw. She brings one hand down, then runs a finger into Sirius' slit to work in tandem with her mouth.

Sirius cries out, as her nerve endings spark and flare, until it feels like her whole body is on fire.

"More," she pleads. "Remus, s'good, more, please."

Remus whirls and lightly brushes and presses in quick succession and suddenly, Sirius is on edge. She squeezes her eyes shut as her muscles contract. Remus moans into her and she's pushed over. A frantic thrumming spasm tears through her. White hot bliss crashing and drowning out everything but her own screams and the feel of Remus as she draws out the tremoring ecstasy.

Her chest rises and falls, and she remembers how to breathe normally again. Her eyes flutter open to see Remus crawling up beside her. She stares open mouthed and shakes her head.

"Where did all that come from?"

Remus shrugs. "I read."

Sirius snorts incredulously and leans over to pull her into a hug. Remus rests her chin on her chest and combs Sirius' hair with her fingers.

Sirius licks across the shell of her ear. "Your turn."

She pushes Remus supine and all but dives down her body.

"Oi, watch it!" Remus orders.

"Don't worry," Sirius smirks, "I'll take good care of you."

The inconceivably pleasurable jolt of Sirius' tongue inside her knocks Remus for a six, and she doesn't question her methods for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Sirius is a clingy thing, Remus realises, as the sun starts to streak through the windows in earnest. She's been attached to Remus ever since they intertwined and fell asleep, and although Remus can tell from her breathing that she's been awake at least half an hour, she doesn't show any signs of letting go. It fills Remus' chest with a glowing sort of happiness that feels like it might overflow if she moves. But she does sort of want breakfast now.<p>

"Sirius," she rasps. "You wanna get something to eat?"

Sirius bites her in response.

"Not me, you git."

"Nuh uh. Wanna stay here," Sirius says, face still smooshed into breasts.

Remus twirls Sirius' tresses around her fingers, trying to ignore her growling stomach. The scent of sex still cloys in the air, but there's something else…

"Ooh!" She shrugs Sirius off and tips her upper body off the bed, scrabbling around with her hands underneath.

She grabs one of the presents and sits back up, tearing the paper off eagerly. A box of chocolates, just as she thought. Sirius licks her lips. "We're sharing, right?"

Remus raises her eyebrows. "It says 'For Remus'. Get your own."

"Did Jamie get me any?"

"Nope."

Sirius mutters under her breathe.

"I wonder where she is now," Remus muses aloud, popping a caramel flavoured piece in her mouth.

"I think you traumatised her."

"How so?"

"She thinks she's straight."

Remus sniggers. "Poor fool."

Sirius darts her hand out, managing to snatch two chocolates and shove them in her mouth before Remus can intervene.

"I'll tell you what, though," she says, after swallowing. "She's not invited to the next one."

"Next what?" Remus asks, eyes shining with amusement.

"Um…"

The box is almost gone and Remus is still starving. She wonders if there'll be more Christmas treats in the common room.

"Remus," Sirius says quietly, fiddling with her hands.

"Mm?"

"I really… I do…" she sighs in frustration. "I want to do this again. But I also want to kiss you out of the blue and hold your hand. And take you to Hogsmeade. And I don't want anyone else to touch you."

"Sounds good."

Sirius' eyes snap up. "So…?"

"I promise not to molest Jamie again if you do too."

Sirius laughs and plucks the last chocolate piece from the box. "I'm not making any promises."

Remus squeezes Sirius' cheeks together like a fish, making the chocolate shoot out. "Care to reconsider that statement?"

Sirius nods and Remus releases her. "I, Sirius do solemnly swear to only ever kiss, fuck or otherwise have sexual and romantic relations with Remus Jane Lupin. How was that?"

"Good. Ditto to that, except switch the names." Remus licks off the chocolate that fell on her arm and yawns. "Need more food. Let's go."

Sirius jumps up and skips towards the door, yanking a piece of tinsel from the ceiling and draping it around her neck as she goes.

"Padfoot?"

"Yeah?"

"Pants."

"Right." She pulls a sheet off Peta's bed and wraps it around her like a sarong. "Good to go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Would love to hear your thoughts! Review pretty please :D


End file.
